CCWE
'CCWE'Capital Championship Wrestling Entertainment Owned and operated by James Wiezorek and Tex McGraw. CCWE has been operating since 2004. CCWE shows more traditional matches like WWE, WCW, and the TNA. CCWE promotes under four brands. CCWE is also home to three current world heavyweight championships.CCWE uses a Four sided ring.Tex Mcgraw is the head of the CCWE and James Wiezorek step down as Chairman because James Wiezorek want wrestle more and Tex Mcgraw got a new Developmental Territory being United States Wrestling Association Federation. Company history CCWE is a member of the National Championship Wrestling Allianceand the CCWE is the second largest E-fed promotion the NCWA and CCWE have a deal to have NCWA Title on CCWE.The Deal was to have NCWA on CCWE all the way to 2010 but the National Championship Wrestling Alliance got mad at James Wiezorek and Strip the title way form him.The NCWA Told WCCWE that the Deal was ended after WCCWE July Fireworks Bash.Today The Company is a Million Dollar Company.CCWE in to Bankruptcy in October 2008 and had it final show on October 22, 2008 however the NCWA got all right to CCWE. End of WCCWE years As the company grow the owner want to change it's name to Capital Championship Wrestling Entertainment due a money and other things and a new era has started. CCWE Attitude Era The Fall of WCCWE and new start to CCWE will change the face of wrestling by make a forth brand CCWE Shock wave by signing more wrestlers. Brand Extension There was a Draft on CCWE Nitro the Draft was very good for the CCWE and the CCWE Championship is now on WCCWE Friday Night Thunder.A forth brand will be made and it will have new CCWE Championships and this brand will have Divas and this brand will have the new CCWE Women's Championship and the name of this forth brand will be called CCWE Shockwave. ---- ---- CCWE NITRO IS WAR CCWE Nitro is war is generally seen as CCWE's flagship program over its sister program being CCWE Thunder and CCWE due to its longer history. CCWE NITRO IS WAR airs on Tuesday nights from 8:00 to 11:05 in the new CCWE Arena. CCWE NITRO IS WAR Current Champions CCWE Special episodes * CCWE Draft CCWE Friday Night Thunder CCWE Friday Night Thunder Current Champions UECCWA Thurusday Night Warzone UECCWA Current Champions CCWE Wednesday Night Shockwave CCWE Shockwave is CCWE forth brand. CCWE Shockwave Current Champions ---- ---- CCWE Other shows *CCWE Saturday Night airs on Saturday Night. *CCWE Main Event airs on Sunday afternoons. Accomplishments ---- Defunct championships * CCWE Light Heavyweight Championship * CCWE Six-Man Tag Team Championship CCWE is Worth CCWE is Worth $105.570.142 Million and CCWE will start buying things out in the Future. Promotion today are worth less than CCWE.The CCWE has a lot of for new stuff than the WCWE. Roster CCWE Hall of Fame *James Wiezorek *Tony Snider Tag Teams * The Outsiders Elite James Wiezorek and Tony Snider * The Mad Clown and The Crowbar Freak * Tim Powers and Frank Powers * The Crazy Zombie and The Gotham Feak ''Also See'' *National Championship Wrestling Alliance *Extreme Class Championship Wrestling Association *WCCWE Draft ---- Category:Federations